Harry Potter and the Sixth Demension
by HarryPotterRoxStuff
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wake up to find everybody in Hogwarts missing... Harry and Hermione find a letter from Dumbledore saying everyone in Hogwarts was sucked into a sixth demension.... are they alone? can they get everyone back? find out.
1. Janet

It was a bright and sunny day. No clouds in the sky. All the children on Privet Drive were playing outside. Nobody was inside, except for one boy. This boy was Harry Potter, a 16 year old boy with more abnormality then all of Little Hangleton. He was a wizard. Ever since he got that letter he has been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry sat in his bedroom and watched everyone play. Then his cousin, Dudley, came barging in with a Popsicle in his hand.  
  
"What's the matter cousin?" he says through licks. "Having fun up here watching us all having fun?" He laughs then eats the rest of his Popsicle and throws the stick at Harry's head.  
  
Harry ignores it like he always had ever since they were little.  
  
"What are you going to do about it little wussy baby!?" he says as if he were crying.  
  
Harry suddenly had a great idea. "How would you like it if I were to use some MAGIC!!?" He said a little too loudly.  
  
Dudley went pale. "You-you-you-you-you can't. Y-you'd get thrown out of that s-school. Plus, Mum and Dad'll kill you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Now that I'm in my 6th year, I can do magic when I want, where I want. He gets up, walks over to Dudley, and gets up in his face. "I've had enough of you, Dursley. Watch your back."  
  
Dudley screamed and ran down the steps. "MUM! DAD! HARRYS GONE MAD!!!"  
  
Harry woke up the next day feeling great. Only three more weeks until; he went back to Hogwarts. Dudley was afraid to be around him because Harry always carried his wand with him.  
  
The doorbell rang and nobody answered the door. While walking down the steps Harry yelled, "Oh don't worry I'll get it! You don't have to get up off your lazy butts and get it!!" He opened the door to find Dudley's girlfriend Janet.  
  
"Oh, hi." I'll get Dudley." says Harry dully.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." she added.  
  
Harry turned around. "You know my name?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry looked surprised and turned around and smiles. He walked into the living room where Dudley was watching his brand new Television. "Your girlfriend is here." he said dully. On his way up the stairs Janet smiled at him. He smiled back and went up to his bedroom. He didn't close the door because he wanted to hear their conversation.  
  
Harry heard Dudley's enormous feet walking towards Janet.  
  
"I hope my idiot cousin didn't bother you." he heard Dudley's low voice say.  
  
Then Janet added, "He's not as bad as you think, Dudley."  
  
Harry smiles at this and said to himself, "Why do all the beautiful girls get stuck with the fat and ugly guys?"  
  
"You don't have a liking for him do you?" Dudley said jealously.  
  
"Are you jealous of him?"  
  
"Him? No way. He's the lamest person on earth."  
  
"Not in my perspective."  
  
"Come on before you start liking him!" He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me you ape!!!"  
  
She struggled free and ran out the door  
  
Harry decided to go after Janet. He looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. He decided to go to the park and rest for a while. He wanted to sit at the bench he always sat at, just one problem, someone was already sitting there. It was Janet.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." she replied.  
  
He sat down. "Sorry about Dudley."  
  
"It's ok. He's a bad boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." he said trying to cheer her up.  
  
She smiled. "Let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Janet Johns. I live on Number 13 Privet Drive. I wish there was some magical place I could just go to. A school where I could learn magic. Well, anyway..."  
  
Her voice trailed off in Harry's mind. All he could think about were these two sentences: "I wish there was some magical place that I could just go to. A school where I could learn magic." They were playing in his  
  
mind over and over. Then he heard her calling him.  
  
"Harry? Harry!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, err, sorry. I was just thinking. Well, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand and Janet shook it. "I live on Number 4 Privet Drive. I love to read. I am a w-"  
  
They heard another voice calling Janet. It was none other than Dudley. He was coming this way.  
  
Harry felt around for his wand but it wasn't there. He was getting freaked out.  
  
"Janet, I'm sorry but I got to go, or hide, or something. If Dudley saw me with you he'd kill me." She nodded so he hid behind some bushes.  
  
Dudley came up to her. "Look, I'm sorry'_  
  
"-You always say that!! Well its not going to work this time!"  
  
"Look I know your mad at me. If you could just tell me what-"  
  
"-That's no way to treat your cousin!!! He has no parents!!"  
  
"Boy, if you only knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Well, you see, he's a-a-a-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Harry switched legs he was sitting on.  
  
"What was that?" asked Dudley getting scared.  
  
"It was only a squirrel." she lied.  
  
"You've been with that scar head haven't you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well he's not in his bedroom. He's hiding." He started looking behind bushes and trees.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. Then through some of the leaves and branches he saw Janet mouth "go." He nodded and slipped behind trees. He was plenty good at this because he was so skinny.  
  
When he got home he ran up to his room and pretended he was there the whole time.  
  
Soon after Dudley came in, he fell asleep.  
  
((Chapter 2 soon to come.)) 


	2. Back at the Burrow

A/N: Come on guys, I need some reviews. I feel like my story is the gayest thing on earth. I forgot to say this before, but I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Janet and I came up with the first chapter. I got the idea of the whole story mainly from ((Still up)) and ((unfortunately this one got deleted)) I hope you enjoy my story -Jake Danrupe ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CH. 2 Back at the Burrow *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither Dudley, nor Janet has seen Janet for three days.  
  
Now that Harry could do magic, the Dursley's were deathly afraid of Harry. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was finally able to Hedwig out to talk to Ron and Hermione. He sent them both a letter telling them about Janet and Dudley.  
  
There was a light knock on the window. Harry looked up to see four owls. Harry let them all in. Hedwig and Pig, Ron's owl, flew in, dropped the letters on Harry's desk and sat on the bed. The other two owls dropped the letter on Harry's desk. Harry gave them each two sickles and they flew away.  
  
Harry decided to open his Hogwarts letter first. He pinned his school list on his board. He then ripped open Hermione's letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
It's nice to hear Dudley isn't picking on you. I have some fantastic news. My mum got me a car for my sixteenth birthday!! That's how I'm getting to Ron's. Want me to give you a ride? I'm not sure how to get there so I'll just bring Ron with. This is going to be great!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry was so excited he ripped open Ron's and read:  
  
Harry,  
Did you hear? Hermione's got a car. She's going to come pick you up in a little less than a week. We'll have everything ready. Oh, and you don't have to get your school things, we're all going. One more thing, Fred and George got you and Hermione a job at the W.W.W. ((AN: WWW is Weasley's Wizard Wheeze)) Ginny and I already have one. Ginny doesn't show up much. Well, see you later.  
Ron P.S. Good to know your cousin isn't beating you up.  
  
Harry was so excited he forgot about the other letter which was obviously from Hagrid. He took out two fresh pieces of parchment, his ink bottle and a quill.  
  
To Ron he wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hermione told me about her car. I can't wait until I come over.  
  
He knew Rona and Hermione forgot about being able to use magic whenever they wanted.  
  
Isn't it great? We can use magic whenever we want now! This is great! I'll see you when you pick me up. Oh, and that's awesome that Fred and George gave us the job. Thanks.  
Harry  
  
To Hermione he wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Congratulations on getting the car!! There's no doubt the Dursley's will get me one. Isn't it great? We get to use magic whenever we want now! I'll see you when you come to pick me up.  
Harry  
  
Harry attached Ron's letter to Pig and he flew off. He attached Hermione's letter to Hedwig. Then Harry noticed Hagrid's letter. Hedwig started to fly off.  
  
"Hang on, Hedwig." He said. Hedwig flew back on his desk. He ripped open Hagrid's letter. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hermione told me all about you and that cousin o' yers. That's brilliant!! Did Dumbledore tell ya? You can use magic whenever you want ter.  
  
Even though Harry didn't need to, he looked on his supply list and there it said it on the bottom. He went back to Hagrid's letter.  
  
When you, Ron and Hermione get ter Hogwarts, I want you to come down and see me after yer first day o' school.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry took out another piece of parchment and wrote back:  
  
Hagrid,  
Yeah I know about using magic whenever I want. I'll tell Ron and Hermione to come down to see you.  
Harry  
  
Harry turned to Hedwig. "Hedwig, that one," he pointed to Hermione's letter, "is for Hermione. And that one," he pointed to Hagrid's, "is for Hagrid." She hooted. Harry knew she knew what he meant. She flew off.  
  
Harry went to the closet under the stairs to get his things. Just then the doorbell rang. Harry answered it. Surprisingly it was Janet.  
  
"Hullo Janet!! Where have you been?"  
  
"Hi Harry!! I've been at home. I never want to see Dudley's face again."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"To see you."  
  
Harry smiled. "What for?"  
  
She handed Harry a present. "This."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry opened it. It was a ring. It said 'friends forever' on it. Wow, it's- it's- it's beautiful. Thanks!"  
  
"It's just a little birthday present."  
  
Harry's smile grew wider. He put it on. "It looks fantastic."  
  
She smiles. "Well I have to go. My school starts next week and I've got some shopping to do. Bye." She walked out the door.  
  
"Ok, bye." He looked at his ring one more time. "Thanks, again." He yelled after her.  
  
She turned around and waved. He waved back and closed the door. He went back to the closet and got all his stuff and went up stairs.  
  
???  
  
Two days later Harry woke up to find Dudley coming up the stairs. He stopped at Harry's door. "You friends are here." He said then ran into his room.  
  
Harry slipped on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and ran down the stairs to the door. There they were, Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry!!" yelled Hermione and Ron in unison. Harry hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my things."  
  
"Ron, go help him and I'll start the car." Ron nodded so Hermione went to the car. Ron and Harry went up to Harry's room to get his things.  
  
Ron noticed Harry's ring. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
Harry saw Ron looking at his ring. "Oh this?" Ron nodded. "Janet."  
  
"The muggle you were talking about?" Harry nodded. "Bloody hell Harry. Why are you taking thing from muggles?"  
  
"I live with muggles Ron."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
They gathered all of Harry's things and headed downstairs.  
  
While they were loading the things in the car, Harry asked, "Is Hedwig at the Burrow?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked back at the house." Harry, aren't you going to tell your Aunt and Uncle you're leaving?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Harry shook his head in disappointment. " They wouldn't care if I died." Said Harry while Ron and he were getting in the car. As Hermione drove away they started cracking up.  
  
???  
  
When they got to the Burrow, Harry and Ron took Harry's things up to Ron's room.  
  
"I would have Percy's room, but Mum still thinks he's coming back." Ron added.  
  
Harry nodded and they went downstairs for lunch.  
  
"Wasn't the car just brilliant, Harry?" asked Hermione bragging.  
  
"Brilliant." Answered Harry. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in with eight plates. "Hullo Harry. Have a nice summer?" she asked.  
  
"Why yes, yes I did." Said Harry smiling at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Fred, George, and Ginny came down the stairs. Mornin' Mum." They said one by one. They each also greeted Harry and asked if he had a nice summer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told them the entire story.  
  
AN: The actual plot line thingy will not be shown ot givin or wutever until later on in the story. also for all u fans of Janet. she will be in the story later on ;) REVIEW PPL REVIEW!!! pweeeeeeeese 


	3. Not the Normal Fred and George

Ch.3 Not the Normal Fred and George  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to find Ron just sitting there. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. "You're up a bit early."  
  
Ron didn't move.  
  
"Ron?" Harry got up and shook Ron. He fell over and Harry saw a knife in Ron's back. "Nooooooooooooo!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry suddenly jolted upright in his sleep. Breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. "Just a dream Harry, just a dream. He got up to make sure Ron was still alive. He was. Harry walked downstairs to see Hermione and Ginny eating breakfast.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked. "Why are you all wet?"  
  
Hermione sat a plate of Ham, Bacon, and eggs down on the table. Harry sat down and told them about his dream.  
  
"Last tome, Harry," said Hermione worriedly, " didn't your dream really happen?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"But that means." Ron began. Everyone looked up to see him. He was watching the whole time.  
  
".That you might really die tomorrow or some other day. We may never know." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron replied, "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Harry took his plate because he didn't get fed much over the summer. "Mmm, good breakfast." He said trying to change the subject.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron then Harry. Harry gave her a look that meant 'go along with me.' Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I made it." Harry nodded and took another bite.  
  
"Ron, come join us." Ginny said also going along with them.  
  
Ron slowly walked down the stairs. He sat down and took a bite.  
  
???  
  
After lunch, Ron went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Harry." She hissed. "Do you think your dream will come true?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." He shook his head. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
???  
  
For the next couple of days everyone kept and eye out for Ron.  
  
???  
  
Harry woke up, once again, to find Ron still alive.  
  
Ron woke up right after Harry. "Mornin' Harry."  
  
"Mornin' Ron." They changed and went downstairs.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were already down there. They said 'Good Morning' and set the table. Half way through breakfast, Hermione spoke up. "Fred and George said we could start working today and then all next summer."  
  
"Yeah, at the beginning of the summer, Fred and George said if we didn't have jobs in a couple of years, we could work there, full time." Ron added.  
  
After breakfast everyone got ready for 'work.' Hermione curled her hair extra curly. Ginny brushed her hair extra long. Harry tried to comb his hair, but once again failed. Ron ironed his clothes, then they disapparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze.  
  
A/N: After doing some research, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found out how to dissapparate.  
  
Fred and George were sweeping the floor. Since Hermione thought everyone thought of her as 'the brains,' she said. "Good morning Gred and Forge." She laughed.  
  
Fred and George got angry with this. "Shut up you Bloody Ape!!" Commanded George.  
  
Ron tried to be brave. "What did you just call her?" Her got up in George's face.  
  
George sighed and went into the back room, Fred followed.  
  
Everybody looked at each other. Hermione went into the back room. Every one followed. "Guys, it was just a joke." She said worriedly.  
  
"Just back off ok!" Fred and George disapparated.  
  
It was silent for about five minutes. Harry finally spoke up. "That was odd." He looked over to see Ron nodding. Hermione burst out into tears. She ran out the door crying.  
  
"Hermione!!" They all ran after her.  
  
About 10 minutes later, they found her in a dark corner in the Shrieking Shack. Ron walked over to comfort her. "Hermione, its ok." She kept crying.  
  
Ginny walked up. "Don't mind those lifeless brats. I bet this was just all a silly little joke." Hermione stopped.  
  
Harry also walked up. "We'll get them. Don't worry." They all walked out to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze to find the 'lifeless brats' stacking the shelves.  
  
"Hey!!" Ron yelled walking towards them fast. "Why did you do that to Hermione?"  
  
"Do what?" said Fred dully. He was carrying a box and shoved Ron aside.  
  
Ron rubbed his sore shoulder. "Owe," he whispered.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and walked into the back room.  
  
Ron ran after him. "Don't you walk away from me mister!" he said. "Why did you call Hermione a bloody ape?"  
  
"That's for us to know and you to find out!" George said walking in. "And it was I who said it."  
  
"I don't care who said it! Just don't say it again!" Ron commanded.  
  
"Is he our mother?" Fred asked George.  
  
"Why. I don't think he is. Do you?"  
  
"NO! No I don't!!" Fred yelled in Ron's face. They disapparated.  
  
Ron got really mad and stormed out the door. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed. Ginny runs faster than Ron so she passed him and 'flew' into the Three Broomsticks to find Fred and George drinking butterbeers in the back. Ginny walked up to them. "Alright, I've had enough!! What is your problem!!" she asked.  
  
Fred sighed. Ginny could feel Harry's hand on her shoulder telling her they were there to back her up.  
  
Fred and George were looking up at all their faces. "If we tell you will you please leave us alone?" Fred asked calmly. They all nodded. "Well, it's- it's- it's- it's all- err." Fred stumbled on his words.  
  
"Our girlfriends broke up with us!" George blurted out.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hermione gasped. 'I had no idea."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why what?" Hermione asked. "I didn't know. How could I know, they-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "No, I mean, why did they dump you?"  
  
George spoke up while Fred shrugged. "Well, they said that they were going out with some of their teammates."  
  
"They are on the Chudley Cannons you know." Piped Fred.  
  
In a high-pitched voice, George mocked Katie's words. "You could have done better with your lives then a joke shop. Look what we've become." Then Fred did the same with Alicia's voice. "If you would have tried harder, we would have the whole Gryffindor team, except Harry." Harry blushed at this.  
  
"If we ever catch those mindless apes-" George said menacingly.  
  
"-We'll squeeze their brains out-" Fred blurted out with hand gestures.  
  
"-And have their slimy guts for supper." George added. The twins nodded in agreement.  
  
Confused, Ron said. "So that's it? You're going to squeeze their brains out and have their slimy guts for supper?" Fred and George nodded.  
  
Ginny patted Ron's shoulder. "Not a thing goes through that head of yours does it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Hermione laughed.  
  
"There must be something we can do." Harry said.  
  
I'm afraid not old chap." Fred said.  
  
"There's not a bloody thing you can do to get those girls to come back to us." George said disappointedly.  
  
Just then Ron had an idea. "Um, guys, Harry and I have to go, err, feed Hedwig and Pig. We'll catch up with you later." Everyone nodded. "Come on Harry." They left.  
  
Ron pulled Harry aside. "I've got an idea."  
  
"What is it? Are we going to feed Pig and Hedwig?" Harry joked.  
  
"Come on Harry. I mean it." Ron said.  
  
"Alright." Harry sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"Well we could go to the Chudley Cannon's stadium and talk to Katie and Alicia. Then I- mean we, could get some autographs."  
  
"And how are we supposed to get there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well if it's ok with you, Harry, we could use your Firebolt. Ron looked up into the sky. "It's a perfect day to do it too. It's cloudy. No one will see us."  
  
Harry thought for a while. "I never thought I'd say this to you but, THAT'S BRILLIANT!!"  
  
Ron knew Harry was joking about the 'he'd never say it was brilliant'. "Thanks, it took me a while to think of it." Ron smiled.  
  
They laughed and disapparated to the Burrow.  
  
A/N: For all you people wondering why they don't just disapparate, in my belief I think you have to know where you're going to go somewhere. I mean like directions.  
  
After polishing his broom, Harry put the invisibility cloak on the top to Ron and himself so the muggles wouldn't se them. Then without a word, they flew off towards the Chudley Cannon's Stadium. Since they were flying really fast, Harry used one hand to steer and one to hold down the cloak. Ron held it with both hands.  
  
???  
  
After about a two-hour flight, Harry's stomach growled. "Boy am I hungry," He said. Just then Ron pulled out four bags of licorice, six sandwiches, and two canteens full of pumpkin juice. Ron smiled, shrugged, and said one word, "Mum."  
  
Harry laughed. "Have I ever told you, you are my best friend?" Ron nodded. Harry landed his Firebolt in a park full of children. "Must be a muggle park." Harry said while taking off the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Yeah mayb-" Ron stopped. "No, no it isn't. See that man over there?" Ron pointed a guy with blonde spiked hair and sunglasses on. Harry nodded. "That used to be Charlie's best friend. His name is Jake Danrupe." Harry nodded. Ron started to walk towards a picnic table.  
  
"Ron, aren't you going to say 'hi'?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his had no.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn't know me that well." Ron said. "He's only seen me like once."  
  
Harry nodded and they ate their lunch.  
  
"I wonder how much longer it'll take to get to the stadium." Ron wondered.  
  
"Let's ask." Harry got up and walked up to an old lady. "Excuse me ma'am. DO you know how to get to the Chudley Cannon's stadium?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you take that road four miles and then go South three." She said with a smile. "Have a nice trip boys."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry scuffed down the rest of their food and left.  
  
One they got there, Harry went straight to the dressing rooms with Ron following behind. Ron was getting nervous. Harry opened the door to find Angelina Johnson, Katie Dell, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood, sitting in a corner talking.  
  
Ron was too nervous to talk. "Oliver. Katie. Alicia. Angelina. What a pleasant surprise." Harry said while walking over to them.  
  
They all looked up and said. "HARRY!! RON!!" in unison.  
  
"Hi." Ron said blushing.  
  
Oliver got up and walked over to Ron. "What's the matter old chap?" He asked slapping him in the back.  
  
"He's nervous." Harry answered for Ron. Oliver laughed and sat back down.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Katie.  
  
"We're here to talk to you two." Harry nodded in Katie and Alicia's direction.  
  
"Oh, um, ok." Alicia said.  
  
"We'll be over there." Angelina pointed to another corner in the room. "Come on, Wood." Angelina always called Oliver by his last name. Oliver blushed and they walked over to the corner.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled up a chair. "What's up?" asked Katie worriedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry winked at Ron.  
  
"Then why are you here?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Katie asked getting a little angry.  
  
Ron finally had the courage to speak. "What? Can't we drop by our best friends and say 'hi'?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." they both answered.  
  
"Oh, um." Ron said.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how are you girls?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"Fine." Katie answered getting a little scared.  
  
"What are you two playing at?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Why did you two dump Fred and George?" Ron blurted out. He shrugged at Harry.  
  
Katie and Alicia laughed. "See those two gorgeous men standing over there?" Alicia said pointing to two guys. One was a little short. He had spiked dark brown hair and a pair of goggles. The other was taller. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a hat with an A on it. He also had a pair on sunglasses. "The one with the spiked hair is Bertram Blenkinsop." Alicia added. "Isn't he handsome?"  
  
"The one with the dirty blonde hair is Taylor Lincoln." Katie said. "He is soooooo cute."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. "You two dumped Fred and George for those two Bozos?" Ron laughed.  
  
Alicia looked at Katie. "Technically, we aren't going out with them yet."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Harry.  
  
They blushed. "We haven't asked them yet." Katie replied.  
  
"Thank god." Ron whispered to Harry under his breath.  
  
"Pardon me?" Alicia said wondering what he said.  
  
"I said, um, Oh God." Ron lied.  
  
"Oh God what?" Katie asked.  
  
"Um. Oh god. um. quit being chicken's and go ask them."  
  
"We're not ready yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, actually the main reason we are here is to ask you why you two dumped Fred and George." Harry confessed.  
  
"Well, you see, it's kind of like this," Alicia said. "Bertram and Taylor are really good beaters, but we aren't comfortable with them. Fred and George are really good too-"  
  
"-And we feel comfortable with them handling the Bludgers." Katie added.  
  
"Yeah, they can do better then joke shops. They could be on the team. Then we'd have the whole Gryffindor team-"  
  
"-Besides you Harry." Katie added once again.  
  
"I'd just like to say one thing. It's not what they do, it's who they are." Harry said.  
  
Katie and Alicia looked at the floor.  
  
"Have the EVER played a joke on you?" Ron asked. They shook their heads. "Now isn't that something to you? They play jokes on everyone else and not you? They'd die to have you back."  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover." Harry said shaking his head at Bertram and Taylor.  
  
Alicia lifted her head up and looked at Katie. "Should we?" She asked disappointed in herself. Katie nodded. Ron smiled at Harry with a look on his face saying 'we're good.' Harry smiled back.  
  
Harry saw Angelina look over. Then they we coming this way. "What's up?" Angelina asked seeing how sad Katie and Alicia were.  
  
"We were just-" Alicia was stumbling before Harry helped her.  
  
"-On their way to see Fred and George." Katie and Alicia nodded.  
  
Confused Oliver said," But I thought you-" Katie cut her off.  
  
"Can't talk, gotta go, bye!" She said. Then they disapparated.  
  
Oliver cocked an eyebrow at Harry and Ron. They just shrugged.  
  
"Well, we best be off." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I bet Hermione and Ginny are worried sick." Ron added.  
  
"Well, can we at least introduce you to Taylor and Bertram? We've told them so much about you. They've been dying to meet you." Angelina said.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It said 6:37. "Yeah, we've got some time."  
  
"Great." Oliver said. "Hey Taylor! Bertram! Come on over here! We want you to meet someone!" He called after them.  
  
They walked over. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Asked Taylor.  
  
"Are they the cousin's you were talking about?" Bertram asked.  
  
Taylor looked at them more closely. He gasped.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I- its Harry Potter!!" Taylor said.  
  
"No way!!" Bertram said surprisingly.  
  
"Yes way!!" Taylor argued.  
  
"Whoa!" They both said.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Sir." Taylor said shaking his hand.  
  
"N-nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Bertram said.  
  
Harry smiled. "You too."  
  
They turned to Ron.  
  
"And this must be Ron Weasley." Bertram said. Ron blushed.  
  
"Say," Taylor added. "Can we have your autographs?"  
  
"Can we have yours?" Ron asked getting excited.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
They gave each other their autographs.  
  
"Well, we've got to go." Harry said noticing it getting dark.  
  
"O.K. Send us an owl sometime." Taylor said.  
  
"Us too." Said Oliver.  
  
"Will do." Ron said.  
  
"Bye." Harry waved. They left.  
  
???  
  
Harry and Ron flew home non-stop. It only took 1 ½ hours to get home. By then it was 9:00. They came in through the back door to find Mrs. Weasley kitchen cooking a small meal. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"There you two are." She said. "Supper is almost ready. Oh, and nice job, Fred and George are looking for you."  
  
"Wicked. Where are they?" Ron asked.  
  
"In their room. They are talking to Ginny and Hermione." She replied.  
  
"Great! Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry set down his broom and cloak then they ran up stairs.  
  
They knocked on the door. Ginny answered it. She smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek (Ron wiped it off) and she let them in.  
  
"Ah, the men of the hour." Fred said.  
  
"Yes, let us take your cloaks." George said. They took off their cloaks.  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled.  
  
Fred shook Harry's hand then Ron's. George shook Ron's then Harry's. "Thank you SO much!!" George said.  
  
"We are so thankful; we got you a little something." Fred said handing Ron a gift bag.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing guys." Ron said.  
  
"Just open it little brother." Fred said. They rubbed their hands together.  
  
"Wait, this is a joke huh?" Ron said.  
  
"I swear to Merlin's name." George said.  
  
Ron shrugged. He opened it to find a book. He opened that to find. "Season tickets to the Chudley Cannons!!" Yelled Ron. Everyone smiled.  
  
"Not just that!" George said.  
  
"They can be used for any game until you run out." Fred smiled.  
  
"There's four of each too." Said George.  
  
"Yep, it's our way of thanking you." Fred said.  
  
Ron smiled "Thanks." Then he frowned. "But how did you afford these?"  
  
"Oh, that's the other good news. After we talked with Katie and Alicia, we decided to join the team." Fred said excitedly. Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione got up and hugged Fred.  
  
"Me too." Ginny hugged George.  
  
"Awesome." Harry said shaking their hands.  
  
Ron was speechless. His eyes were wide open and jaw dropped. "M-my b- brothers o-on the Ch-Chudley C-Cannons?" He said. " This IS the best day of my life!!"  
  
Ginny looked over to see Hermione thinking. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Well, since we will be at Hogwarts, who will watch the store?" she replied. They thought for a while.  
  
Harry thought of someone. "Hey Ron, remember that guy we saw at that park? Jake?"  
  
"Jake Danrupe?" Fred and George asked in unison. Harry nodded. "Good old Jake. I remember him. He used to buy us dung bombs all the time." Fred said.  
  
"Ah, yes. He'd be great for the job. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." George added.  
  
"Good thinking Harry." Ron said. Harry smiled.  
  
"We'll I'm off to bed." Ginny yawned.  
  
Everyone said his or her goodnights. Harry and Ron had a quick dinner and went to bed. 


	4. Some New Friends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I messed you all up by putting those mistakes in the first chapter. I hadn't noticed. Please let me know if I make any other errors. Sorry for not putting up my other chapters. I have been extremely busy in school. Don't mind me, this is my first book. THX -HarryPotterRoxStuff  
  
Ch. 4 Some New Friends  
  
Harry heard footsteps. The door opened. It was Mrs. Weasley. "Come on boys, wake up. It's time to go to Diagon Alley."  
Harry and Ron got up. Mrs. Weasley left the room. They changed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
Mrs. Wealey only set down four plates.  
"Where is everybody, Mum?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, well Fred and George are at the Chudley Cannons' Stadium. As for me, your father needs my help at the Ministry. I just woke up Hermione and Ginny and I put some instructions on the table. When you are done eating, put your dishes in the sink. I'm so sorry. I have to go. Bye." She said this all so fast, Ron looked confused.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Fred, George, Stadium. Mrs. Weasley, Ministry. Dishes, sink. Instructions, table." Harry said trying to remember everything.  
"Brilliant." Ron said surprised Harry had remembered. Harry just smiled at his excellence.  
Hermione and Ginny came down into the Kitchen and everybody ate without a word.  
Ginny picked up Mrs. Weasley's note. "These must be the instructions Mum was talking about." She read it aloud:  
  
Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,  
I have decided to do something different this year. You four will stay in Diagon Alley until September first, which is in three days. You will need to get all of your school supplies. We will pick you up at 9:00 to take you to Platform 9 ¾, no later! Be good and don't get into any trouble.  
  
Love,  
Mum P.S I understand Hermione has a car. Use her car to get to Diagon Alley. BE CAREFUL!!  
  
Ginny looked up at them. "Wicked." She smiled. Everyone did the same.  
They finished eating. Everyone took turns using the shower. Ron and Harry played a whole game of Wizards Chess while waiting for Hermione and Ginny to get ready to leave.  
Now that everyone was ready they got their trunks and lists and piled u[ in Hermione's car.  
  
ï¨ï¨ï¨  
It was a long, exciting trip to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny brought along her Weird Sisters cassette and they sang along with it.  
When they got there, everyone went up to the counter to check in.  
"Name?" asked the man behind the counter.  
"Weasley." Replied Ron.  
"Rooms 9 and 10. Go down the hall and they will be on the right." He handed Ron the keys. "Have a nice time here at the Leaky Cauldron. We hope to see you again." He said in a bored tone.  
"Thanks." Ron took the keys cautiously and they headed towards room 9 and 10.  
"Lets meet back at the lobby in 5 minutes. That should give us enough time to get situated." Hermione said. They all nodded in agreement.  
"O.K. You two take 9 and Harry and I will take 10." Ron said as he gave them their key. They went into their rooms. "Isn't this brilliant, Harry? No parents. No rules. ExcellentÄ." He joked.  
"I'd never thought I'd have this much fun. Living with the Dursleys isn't that great, you know." Harry smiled.  
Ron laughed. "Hey, why don't we let Pig and Hedwig out of their cages? They can do whatever they want. What so you say? Owls need a vacation too." He suggested.  
"Ah, who's it going to hurt?" Harry let them out. "Hedwig, Pig, you can go anywhere you want. No rules. Just be sure to get back here in three days before 9:00. Oh, Hedwig, keep an eye out for Pig. He can get a little carried away." Harry winked. Hedwig hooted as if she understood. Ron opened the window and they flew out side by side. "We better meet the girls now." Ron said. "Don't want to keep them waiting."  
"Yeah, lets go." Harry replied. They went to the lobby and saw that the girls were chatting while waiting for them.  
"About time." Ginny joked as they headed towards the back opening to Diagon Alley. Harry tapped on the bricks as Hagrid had done in Harry's first year. The bricks began to move until there was a huge opening leading to a small, but very crowded, town.  
"What shall we do first?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
"Where'd you get that?" Ron asked.  
"It's another birthday present." Hermione said proudly. "Anyways, I've got it all planned out. It's 5:30 so I say we just hang out and explore today. Maybe even go to Gringotts. Then tomorrow we have the whole day to shop for our Hogwarts things. Then the next day your parents are coming to pick us up at 9:00 and take us to Kings Cross." She looked like she knew what she was doing. "Or we can do whatever you want..."  
"I say we go with Hermione's plan." Ron smiled.  
"Same here." Harry replied.  
"Oy! Lets go." Piped Ginny.  
"Then I guess it's settled." Hermione said. "Lets go."  
  
ï¨ï¨ï¨  
  
They spent their whole day exploring the stores. After getting their money from Gringotts, Harry and Ron each bought a Quidditch Through the Ages book and come cleaning utensils. Ginny and Hermione bought some make- up for the New Years Ball.  
As the day had gone by, it began to get dark and the quartet began to get hungry.  
"I'm starved. When's dinner?" Ron asked, stomach growling.  
"Well, if everyone is hungry we should eat now." Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah, lets, it's getting pretty dark." Ginny said.  
"Hungry, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Very." Harry replied.  
They started off towards the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Something caught Ron's eye as they were passing The Magical Menagerie.  
"Hey, you guys go ahead. I just want to see one more thing." Ron said while observing something through the window.  
"I'll go with Ron." Harry said. "Just order something for us."  
"O.K. Catch you with you later." Hermione answered as they left.  
Ron and Harry walked into the Magical Menagerie. Ron went straight for a thin, beat-up rat. "Wicked." He said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Doesn't that rat look like Scabbers?" Ron said picturing his old rat Scabbers.  
"Ron, Scabbers wasn't a real rat. It was Peter, remember?" Said Harry.  
"I know. I'm just saying...."  
"What? Are you going to buy it?"  
"Of course." Ron picked it up and walked over to the counter.  
"Hullo, how may I help you, Sir?" The lady asked.  
"I'd like to buy this rat." Ron said placing the Scabbers-look-alike on the counter.  
"Would you like to but the Mouse Pack?" The lady said politely?  
"What that?" Ron asked.  
"It comes with a cage, a months supply of food, treats, and toys." She replied.  
"How much?"  
"Thirty galleons."  
Ron looked in his pocket. He pulled out forty galleons and gave her thirty.  
"Thank you and have a nice day." She said as she put the contents into four bags.  
Ron pocketed the rat and they each carried two bags.  
"Ron, you've got to stop wasting you money." Harry suggested.  
"I couldn't resist." Ron said as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Bring the bags upstairs first."  
Harry nodded and they put the bags on their beds and headed to the dining room where Ginny and Hermione sat waiting for them. Their food had already arrived.  
"Hi guys. What took you?" Ginny asked.  
"Just looking around." Ron said.  
"Well, we ordered a whole ham, salads, and butterbeers." Hermione said.  
"Looks delicious." Harry added while he and Ron sat down. They were so hungry they ate right away, without a conversation.  
Halfway through their meal, there was a fait squeak.  
"What was that?" Asked Ginny.  
Ron took the mouse out of his pocket.  
"Oh, he's so cute." Said Hermione.  
"He is. What's his name?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know yet." Replied Ron.  
"Oh, I know a perfect name!" Ginny said. "Padfoot, after Sirius."  
Ginny knew she made a mistake after the silence. Harry got up quietly and left. Everyone watched him.  
Hermione and Ron got up and ran after Harry. Ginny just sat there disappointed in herself. She was petting Ron's mouse.  
  
Harry was lying down on his bed. Hermione sat next to him. The only thing she said to him was, "I'm sorry," in a scratchy voice.  
"I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Harry whispered.  
"Cheer up mate. Everyone misses him." Ron said.  
Harry was about to argue but he just wasn't in the mood.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked, concerned about Harry.  
"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes."  
"Want us to leave?" Ron asked while getting up.  
Harry shook his head. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry.  
It took a while for Harry to let out all of his emotions. He was trying to hold it back. When he finally broke, there was nothing Ron or Hermione could do. Just wait.  
  
ï¨ï¨ï¨  
  
The next day, the four of them didn't talk about it. They went shopping and had a great time. They went to Madame Malkin's Robes for Special Occasions, Flourish and Blotts, they ate at the Leaky Cauldron, and Maulpepers Apothecary was their last stop.  
They went in and Ron walked over to the clerk. "We need three of everything you have on this list," he gave the clerk his list, "and one of everything on this one," Ron gave him Ginny's list.  
"Right away, Sir." The clerk went into the back room.  
Ron turned around and leaned on the counter. "After this do you guys want an early supper or no?" He asked.  
"I'm beat." Harry yawned.  
"Me too. After all those robes Madame Malkin had us try on, I'm tired." Ginny said.  
"Ron, Padfoot's getting away!" Hermione half-yelled.  
Ron tried grabbing the rat but it was too fast. Padfoot hid inside a cauldron with a plop. You could hear him squeaking like mad. Ron was about to reach in and get him but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
"Careful Ron, you never know what might be in there. It could be deadly." She said.  
Ron grabbed a pair of pliers and pulled Padfoot out of the cauldron. Everyone gasped. Padfoot was now one inch tall and two inches long.  
"He's... small." Harry said flabbergasted.  
"Is there anything we can do Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Hermione said.  
"I kind of like him this way." Ginny said.  
"Buy him a smaller cage." Harry suggested.  
"Hermione and I'll get one." Ginny said and they ran out the door.  
Ron shook his head in disappointment. "Women," he said. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."  
The clerk came back with all of their cauldrons and ingredients. "That'll be sixty-four galleons."  
"I'll get this if you get supper." Harry said. Ron agreed with their deal and Harry paid.  
Harry and Ron met the girls at the Magical Menagerie. Hermione was paying for a silver cage. It was almost the size of Pig's cage. Ron put Padfoot in the cage and they walked together to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Pity we didn't see anyone." Ginny said.  
"I think I saw Lavender in Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said. "Oh well."  
They all sat down at a table and ate a wonderful meal. They ate until their stomachs got full. Everyone went to bed, for tomorrow would be a busy day.  
  
ï¨ï¨ï¨  
  
Harry and Ron woke up to a sound of pecking on their window. Hedwig and Pig were waiting to get let inside.  
Harry looked at his watched. It read 9:00. "Right on time."  
"Hungry Pig?" Ron gave them each an owl treat.  
"Let's go wake up the girls." Harry said. They walked over to the door. Before they could open it, Hermione and Ginny walked in.  
"Hogwarts, here we come." Ginny said joking around.  
"Let's hurry up and get ready before Mum and Dad come." Ron announced. They all nodded and departed.  
Hermione and Ginny turned on their hair dryers, curling irons, and took out their hair accessories. They each took a quick shower and worked on their hair for about a half hour.  
Harry and Ron look long showers and didn't bother with their hair. They put on their best clothes and went downstairs to get a breakfast to go.  
When Harry and Ron walked into their room, Ginny and Hermione were putting their supplies and clothes neatly into their Hogwarts chests'.  
Harry and Ron gave them their breakfast and quickly shoved their things into their Hogwarts chests'.  
They waited outside for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
"Ginny, I want you to have Pig." Ron handed Ginny Pig.  
"Really? You mean it?" Ginny asked surprised.  
"Yeah, I have Padfoot now." Ron nodded.  
"Thanks!" Ginny got up and hugged Ron.  
"That was really sweet Ron." Hermione said. She also hugged Ron.  
"Yeah, you're so nice." Harry joked. He acted like he was going to  
hug Ron, but didn't.  
When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally arrive it was about 10:00.  
"Come on children." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered them into the  
car. "We  
borrowed a car from the Ministry. I talked to your parents, Hermione.  
They will come  
pick up your car later."  
ï¨ï¨ï¨  
  
They got to King's Cross at around 10:45 and entered the platform  
with no difficulties.  
"We are really sorry, dears. Your father and I have to be at the  
Order at 11:00." Mrs.  
Mrs. Weasley apologized. She kissed each one of them.  
"Take care now." Mr. Weasley said as he hugged them. They walked  
out of the  
platform.  
The four of them walked into an empty compartment and sat down.  
While waiting for the train to start they started talking about  
what this year would be  
like. Harry wondered whom the new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
professor was going to  
be.  
As the train started to move, the compartment door slid open and  
four first years  
walked in.  
"Can we sit here? Nobody else will let us in." A boy with dirty  
blonde hair asked. He  
was taller than the rest and skinny.  
"Sure, why not?" Answered Ginny.  
"What are all of your names?" Asked Hermione.  
"Zak Sunoden." Replied the boy who asked if they could sit with  
them.  
"Jimmy Cortez." Said a boy who was the shortest. Not by far, but he  
was still short. He  
was Korean and looked hyper.  
"Parker Macheter." Said a boy who was a little bit taller than  
Jimmy. He had brown  
hair and brown eyes.  
"Brendan Portor." Said a medium height, spiked brown haired boy.  
"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny introduced herself.  
"Ron Weasley." Said Ron.  
"And I'm Harry Potter."  
Their jaws dropped. They were speechless.  
"Harry Potter? No way!" Parker said.  
"Harry, show them your scar." Said Ron. Harry lifted up his bangs.  
"It is you." Zak said.  
"Whoa, we're in the same room as Harry Potter!" Jimmy said.  
"This is awesome!" Brendan yelled.  
Harry and Ron started cracking up.  
When the trolley came, Hermione bought them all something. They all  
laughed and  
talked.  
  
As they arrived, the eight of them threw on their robes.  
When they all got off the train, they said goodbye and went their  
own ways. Zak,  
Jimmy, Parker, and Brendan to the boats. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and  
Ginny to the  
carriages. 


End file.
